


Cats and Confessions

by Beau_bie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Foster Care - Cats, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant Post Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, POV Alternating, Toxic Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Where Harry finds three little abandoned kittens and wants to rescue them, only to find out the local foster carer is Draco Malfoy, his school nemesis, who appears to have made some changes  in his life. Things get unnecessarily complicated.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea after hearing about criminals who's rehab included training service dogs. Not quite the same but I thought the idea was okay-ish.

Harry generally believed that luck was on his side. He'd been through so much in his life, and things generally worked out for him. The one thing he didn't know how to deal with was kittens. Abandoned, neglected kittens. Teeny, tiny kittens with newly opened eyes and empty bellies. Three of them to be exact, in a little cardboard box about a block from Grimmauld Place.

Harry wasn't ignorant of the muggle world. He had never fully left it, living between two worlds, so he knew all about veterinarians, vet clinics and the like.

What he didn't know was that they didn't actually take in neglected kittens and raise them into adult cats. Besides Crookshanks, Harry couldn't think of any other cat he knew. Did Professor McGonagall count? He doubted it. Regardless, he'd seen cats around. One of the houses near him had to own the cats that wandered around at night and stirred up the neighbours dogs. He never heard them from inside the house, only if he was outside.

No, vets didn't raise neglected kittens. Foster carers did. If he could get in contact with one that wasn't already run off their feet.

Harry had thought he could take care of them. Warm blankets and consistent feeding, but it wasn't enough. They seemed to get weaker overnight. He felt sick. He felt like a failure. These poor, defenceless babies relied on him and he had no idea what to do.

He had called all the foster carers, but they were full. A shortage of carers. Too many abandoned cats and kittens, expectant mothers and trapped strays waiting for their neutering before being re-released.

But there was a last resort.

He fumbled with his hardly used mobile phone, sending a message to the unnamed carer, a photo of the kittens accompanying his plea.

_Bring them to my house immediately._ Was the response, along with an address.

Harry didn't think apparating with the tiny creatures was the right way to go about it, and he has no idea how many muggles were in the vicinity, so, he did was he thought was best, and drove his rarely used car to the address.

He carried the box up the footpath. The home was small, nestled between two bigger houses. At first he thought he had the wrong home, but he saw a flash of fur in one window, another cat jumping onto the windowsill on the other side of the door.

This was definitely the home of a cat person. Someone who could breathe life into these precious kittens. He knocked on the door way harder than he should, but hardly registered the discomfort. The only discomfort he felt was seeing someone he hadn't expected on the other side of the door.

"Malfoy?" he said, his voice above a whisper.

"Potter. I'm guessing you're the one with the three kittens?" he said as though Harry was expected. Had he known it was Harry? How could he have known?

"Yes. I have-"

Malfoy took the box from Harry's hands, walking into the house. Harry felt like an idiot, standing on the porch. He was about to turn and leave when Malfoy called out.

"Come in. Don't be shy."

Harry looked back at his car before walking through the door. He could hear mewling, chattering, something carpet-like being shredded. The living room was full of cat things. Scratching posts, toy mice, tunnels, crinkly things. Mostly cat hair. There was a lot of cat hair.

"Excuse the mess," said Malfoy from further back in the house. "Haven't gotten around to cleaning."

Harry felt like he was in the Twilight Zone. Draco Malfoy. Surrounded by mess. And cats. It was surreal. He couldn't see much of the house, having only stepped into the living room, but it was the most bizarre moment of his post-Hogwarts life.

He walked through to the back of the house where Draco had a set up with all manner of contraptions. He stared at Malfoy as he went about settling the kittens into, whatever it was he had.

Harry felt like he was stunned. Like Malfoy had stupefied him and forced him to watch him care for kittens. Well, that was the scenario, sans being stupefied.

But Malfoy tended to the kittens as if he was some sort of proud mother cat, checking them, making sure they were comfortable, warm, loved.

He looked over his shoulder at Harry. "You got them here in good timing. I can tell you tried really hard to take care of them. They're demanding at this age." He leaned against the desk, folding his arms across his chest. "How did you end up with three kittens?"

"How did I end up with three kittens?" Harry repeated. "How did you end up with all these cats?" he asked, his tone uncomfortably accusatory.

"I asked you first," Malfoy said, nonchalant.

"I was walking home from the pub. You?"

"It's a long story. I don't have time for it."

"Are you asking me to leave?"

"I'll keep you updated. Did you want to say goodbye?" he offered.

Harry stepped up to the machine. "What is this?"

"An incubator. To keep them warm."

Harry looked at the tiny kittens. He didn't know if he was supposed to say anything aloud. What could he say? Sure he loved them, but they were kittens. They wouldn't remember him, thankfully, and they wouldn't know what he said. He sighed, shaking his head. "Thank you for taking them in," he said, turning to face Malfoy.

"That's what I'm here for. I'm sure you can find your way out?"

Harry nodded, turning and walking back towards the door. He was about to open it when Malfoy called out.

"Make sure you don't let any of the cats out. Jenny is particularly sneaky.

He looked around, and, seeing none near the door, exited the house.

...

_Sorry I wasn't very hospitable. I honestly wasn't expecting you. Draco._

Harry stared at the text message longer than he really should have. He was so curious as to who this person was. This person who inhabited his school nemesis' body. This wasn't the Draco Malfoy he knew three years ago. This wasn't the future he had expected for him. It was uncanny. Like he'd stepped into an alternate universe.

An alternate universe where Malfoy looked like he was part Veela with long silvery locks, pulled back into a too-messy bun, while he took care of way too many cats while tracksuit pants, too-big t-shirts and bed socks.

_I wasn't expecting you either. I would like to hear one day how you got into taking care of cats/kittens. I have time._

When he didn't receive a reply he set the phone back down. He knew that even thinking about Malfoy was ridiculous. It had always been ridiculous. Hard to avoid. He was always playing on his mind. Ever since school. Harry thought that leaving behind Hogwarts would eventually eliminate the memories. It didn't, just lessened their impact. Until now, seeing him again. It made him realise how alone he was. How much he craved affection. How much he missed seeing Malfoy.

Even Malfoy had his cats.

But he was grateful for Malfoy. Because of him those tiny babies would have a much better chance of survival.

...

"You're so distracted."

"I know."

"Like, really distracted."

He sighed. "Yes, Ron, I know."

"What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Nothing. Just..."

Ron raised a brow. "Just...? Just what?"

"It's nothing. Really."

"Do I have to ask Hermione to call you?"

"Just thinking of these kittens I found." It was a half truth. There little faces had imprinted in his mind. He doubted he'd ever get those sad, terrified, yet innocent eyes out of his mind. But every time he thought about the kittens, Malfoy's face invaded his mind. It made sense though, he believed, since the two things were so closely linked now.

"Kittens? Where are they?"

"I took them to a foster carer."

Ron seemed instantly concerned. "Foster carer... Did you see them? Did you speak to them?"

Harry felt his heart beat uncomfortably fast. "Um, yes-"

"Wasn't that prick Malfoy was it? Heard he 'fosters cats'," he said, his tone mocking.

"Does-"

"I guess he has nothing else going for him since they took his wand. Wouldn't have happened if he wasn't such a piece of shit. They took his father's too. Should have taken his mother's but they didn't. Defeats the purpose really, don't you think? I mean, she has her wand, and I know that Draco and his father can both use non-verbal spells and wandless magic-"

"Wait, what?" Harry said, realising just how out of the loop he was. He just assumed the Malfoy's had been let go. Innocent. Innocent enough, he supposed. They weren't exactly model citizens.

"This isn't new news. This happened years ago."

"I didn't realise."

"Anyway," Ron continued as if Harry hadn't said a thing, "he parades himself as a foster carer. Don't know what he actually does. Pathetic, isn't it?"

Harry just nodded, Ron's words repeating in his mind.

_"I guess he has nothing else going for him since they took his wand."_

Had that happened? Harry didn't even realise. Had he known and just pushed it to the back of his mind?

No.

Surely he'd remember something as monumental as that. Right? Lucius and Draco weren't in Azkaban. Did they really take wands outside of there?

"-should have been sent to Azkaban-"

"Do you think so?" Harry asked rather offhandedly.

"Absolutely. His scum parents should have also gone. They got away again. Biggest fucking joke. Can't believe you don't remember."

Harry shrugged. It hadn't been something that crossed his mind. He supposed he hadn't wanted to think of anything from school once he'd left.

...

It had been weeks since he'd dropped the kittens at Malfoy's. He had thought about the kittens sporadically, but he'd been busy with work and soon enough the weeks had flown by.

Once again he'd forgotten about his mobile phone, finding it in the top drawer in the study. He was sure Kreacher had something to do with packing it away while he cleaned. The damn thing hadn't been charged since that day he'd dropped the kittens at Malfoy's. Plugging it into the charger, he leaned back, the familiar vibration as the screen lit up and the phone whirred to life.

He looked at the screen, surprised to see so many messages from Malfoy. 

_I forgot to ask you if you named them. Do they have names?_

_Had a scare. Thought we were going to lose the little one. Frightened me half to death. Called my vet and we've got her stabilised. She's sleeping, but I'm too scared to look away for even a minute._

_The other two are doing well. Still feeding, growing fast._

Harry opened an attached video of one or the kittens feeding, their little ears wiggling contentedly. He felt a smile pulling on his lips as he heard Draco cooing over them as he fed them.

_They're recovering well. They're putting on weight now, which is very good._

_I assume you didn't name them. I have given them temporary names in the hope that their furever homes will choose new names for them. I posted about them on my page, they have so many people who love them already. I'm sure once they're ready to go they'll be picked up so quick._

_They're growing! Weighed them today and they've put some weight on. They're definitely little survivors._

_Abigail, the littlest one, is now the biggest. I can't believe it. I'm so proud of her._

_Had my vet stop by and check up on them. They're doing really well. You saved their lives. Thank you._

_If you don't want updates just let me know._

_I hope I haven't upset you with these messages. I just wanted to keep you updated._

_I'm sorry._

Harry felt an uncomfortable feeling twist in his gut. He could have gone without hearing updates, but he hadn't fully declined it. Now he was accidentally ignoring Malfoy. He replied to the message, his fingers typing fast.

_Sorry, lost my phone. Thank you so much for keeping me updated. I could just imagine how big they've gotten, and how much they've changed physically since the last photo you sent me. Thanks again for keeping me updated._

He set his phone down, unsure if he should have replied. It would have been so easy just to ignore his message. Cut ties. But he was intrigued. He still wanted to know just how Malfoy had ended up caring for kittens and cats. He wanted to see Malfoy again.

_Didn't expect to hear from you again._

Harry's didn't know how to respond to that. A million responses went through his mind. But he settled on just one.

_Can I see you again?_

_Yes. Come by anytime. I'm always home._

Harry felt his mouth dry. He didn't know why that invite made him feel that way. But the idea of seeing Malfoy again was... exciting.

_Can I come by tomorrow after work? I'll bring dinner._

_You don't need to bring dinner. What time will you be here?_

_Maybe 8_

_I'll see you then._

Harry smiled, setting his phone down.

...

"Never seen you smile so much doing paperwork," Ron said.

"I know."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No. Nothing. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering. I mean..." He looked at the time. "I don't know, we probably won't get out of here for another hour, so that's like, eight thirty and then I'll be sleeping because we have an early start tomorrow and you will be..." he looked at Harry.

"Eating Chinese in front of the telly and falling asleep on my lounge and then waking up to complain about how much back hurts even though it's obvious why."

"That's... very you."

"Thought so."

"Yeah. Especially falling asleep on the lounge."

"Thought that made the most sense, really."

"I mean, it doesn't make sense, but it does."

Harry finished his report. "And I'm off. See you tomorrow."

Ron looked at the time. "Can't you stay til I finish?"

"I'm starving. I'll stay back with you next time. Anyway, you never stay back with me."

"I know," Ron sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry nodded, grabbing his bag and walking out. 

...

"I told you not to bring food," Malfoy said, taking the bags of Chinese food from him. "Oh, watch out, Ralph will get under your feet. Oh, and there's Jill-"

"You give them weird names."

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Like, a lot of people give their pets soft names like Fluffy or Coco or Cupcake."

Malfoy hummed. "Huh. Well, I just bought a baby name book and I just open the book and pick a name from that page and then cross it out. That way I don't choose the same name twice."

"Um... guess that makes sense." He followed Malfoy into the dining room.

Malfoy set the bags on the dining table, looking at Harry curiously. "So..."

"Yes?" Harry said.

"Why did you want to see me? I mean, I suppose you're actually here for the kittens, right?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but then he realised he didn't really have one. He had wanted to see Malfoy, right? Did he even want to see the kittens? "The kittens?" he repeated dumbly.

"Follow me." Malfoy led him to another room, opening the door. "Sorry I had them locked in here. This is where I keep them currently."

The room wasn't overly large, but it had a large window that Harry was sure let the perfect amount of sunshine in during the day. Currently the shutters were closed, keeping the moonlight out. The three kittens were all lying together in a plush round cat bed. The mewled loudly upon seeing Malfoy, who smiled. "They just had a feed before you arrived. They're doing really well."

Harry couldn't believe the difference the last month had made. "Incredible."

Malfoy smiled. "That was because of you. Anyway, you've been at work all day. Let's eat."

Dinner was quiet, the two of them sharing meals without a word between them. Harry would look at Malfoy as if he wanted to start a conversation, but what could he say?

A chubby ginger cat with a sagging white fluffy belly jumped up on the table, purring and rubbing against Malfoy's hand.

"Lucy, you know the rules. Off the table."

Harry laughed at the lack of conviction in his voice. He couldn't believe _this_ , this person, this _stranger,_ was the Draco Malfoy he thought he knew just a few short years ago.

"Think that's funny Potter?"

"You still sound the same as you did at Hogwarts."

He stiffened at that, looking at Harry's hand, the words scarred on Harry's hand.

_I must not tell lies_

While he was staring Lucy stole a piece of chicken off Malfoy's plate, jumping back down on the floor to eat. At this, two more cats jumped up on the table, demanding chicken and face rubs with meows and soft batting of paws.

"I'm sorry."

Harry stared at Malfoy. "Excuse me?"

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't..." he stood up. "I think you should leave."

Harry frowned, confused. "I think you owe me an explanation," he said calmly.

"I don't want to see you again."

"Fucking hell. You haven't fucking changed." He stood up a bit too violently, knocking the chair down and scaring the cats that had started loitering. He picked up the chair, tucking it under the table and walking out, cussing Malfoy out under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco stood watching Harry as he left. He didn't know what had happened. It had all happened so fast. Had Harry brought up one of his insecurities? He felt like he couldn't remember what happened.

But he did.

Every word.

_"You still sound the same as you did at Hogwarts."_

_"You haven't fucking changed."_

He was trying so fucking hard to be a better person. To not be the same person he was in school. That Draco was dead. He didn't exist. Not anymore.

No...

That Draco would always exist. No matter how many times he tried to rewrite his life. Nothing changed. He would always be _him_. Harry would only ever see him as that Draco.

He looked at the dining table, a couple of the cats had started eating the last of their dinner. The dinner _Harry Potter_ had bought.

Harry had bought him dinner.

Wasn't that what he had always wanted? Harry to show him a sign of affection? Harry Potter to _see_ him? Understand him? Give him the time of day?

Harry had. And Draco had kicked him out.

He wouldn't be at all shocked if Harry never spoke to him ever again. He truly deserved that. Harry had managed to avoid him for years. If it wasn't for those kittens... He felt a tug in his chest. A sharp pain. He rested his hand over his heart. 

He had to busy himself.

He couldn't focus on his fuck ups right now.

He shooed the cats away from the last of the food, packing it up and putting it in the fridge, still numb to how he was feeling.

He still couldn't believe he had done that.

The fuck was wrong with him?

Harry fucking Potter was in his house. Had _been_ in his house. Eating dinner with him after a busy day of work.

This was the scenario Draco had dreamed of since he'd met him. Harry coming home from a hard day's work, Draco showering him with affection and praise, and having dinner ready for him. Just as Harry deserved.

But Harry was married to Ginny.

Harry already had someone to go home to.

Harry had someone to shower him with affection and praise and cook him dinner and give him children who weren't all foster cats and foster fails that he had become too attached to adopt out like the fucking idiot Draco was.

Now he just lived alone like an old hermit surrounded by two dozen cats.

He punched the wall, hardly feeling the pain.

He was pathetic. An idiot.

There was no way that Harry didn't feel sorry for him. Probably thought he was such a mess that he felt obliged to buy him food and spend time with him.

He felt an uncomfortable heat prickling the back of his neck, his cheeks.

Shame.

He could have connected with Harry. He could have been his friend. Harry seemed willing to give him a chance. 

But he just couldn't be _normal_. Now he scared away the only person he had ever loved.

He slumped against the wall, sliding down it until he was sitting on the ground, Jenny curling up next to him as he sobbed.

...

"Darling why did you call me over? I hate coming here," said Pansy, tearing through the messy house like a cat fur covered tornado. "Can I at least cast a few cleaning charms? Your house is a disgrace."

"Do whatever you want," he said, his motionless body sprawled out on the lounge.

She sighed, going through the rooms far too dramatically for Draco's liking to clean them. "What has you so depressed?" she asked, walking back into the living room.

"You know those three kittens I took in?"

"Those sad looking little ones with the pink noses?"

"Uh, yes."

"Of course I remember them. You told me you were up every hour to check on them for the first two weeks."

"Well, yes, I was."

"And now they're fine. What about them?"

"I never told you who brought them to me."

"I just assumed you were given them by that vet nurse who wants to fuck you. He is always giving you those ugly little rejects."

"I told you I'm not interested in him, and these cats aren't rejects or ugly, Pansy."

"Oh, of course, you want someone who doesn't even like you. Classic Draco. Yes darling, we know you're desperate for Harry Potter's affection, but-"

"He was the one who brought them to me."

"Wait... what?" she raised a brow, looking at him, as if she was attempting to perform Legilimency on him.

He adverted his gaze, knowing there was no way that she was going to get what she wanted from his mind as she wasn't even trained to do so.

"Harry Potter... you've seen him? Oh my..." she covered her mouth dramatically, "he is the one who put you in your slump," she said, sitting on the coffee table and staring at him. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"Except he obviously did."

Polly jumped up next to her, rubbing against her. 

She sighed as the white cat rubbed against her, weaving flecks of glittering white fur into her black trousers. "When are you going to adopt them all out?" she asked, her tone harsh, waving her hands and scaring Polly away.

"I've adopted two out this month," he said proudly. "Little Basil and Charlize."

"Good. I'm proud of you. But I doubt the reason for your slump is getting rid of two kittens. Back to Potter. What happened?"

"I don't know. I fucked up. I panicked-"

"Did you try and lay the moves on him?"

"No. You said he was married."

She paused, perplexed. "I... did?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, you did. Like, two years ago."

"Who did he marry?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Ah, the Quidditch player. Yes, well, no. They're not married. They haven't been together since school."

"What?"

"We all know she was in it for the money. She's engaged to Dean Thomas. That Gryffindor boy from our year."

He frowned. "You lied to me."

"I wanted you to move on and stop pining for someone who doesn't love you and never will. I know you don't keep in contact with anyone but me, and you don't read any newspapers or magazines, so I thought it would be easier for me to lie. But I forgot I did. I'm sorry, okay?"

Draco felt his body tremble. Like he had ingested a poison and his body was reacting violently. "Why? Why weren't you honest with me?"

"I didn't want you to go after him. He doesn't like you-"

"He was here last night."

"What? Were you two fucking?"

"No. He bought dinner and... I don't know. I kicked him out."

"And the problem is?"

"I love him. I just... seeing him last month when he brought the kittens... it was like seeing him again for the first time and I just fell in love with him all over again."

She shook her head. "Well, I think you could easily date someone else. That vet nurse would be much more suitable. And think of the money you could save on vet bills!"

"He isn't attractive. There's nothing there that interests me. He looks like any other average person. I still can't believe you lied to me Pansy. I feel so betrayed."

"I thought you'd never get over him. Technically I was right. I'm sad for you. He won't ever love you. He is repulsed by you. You have this," she said, taking his arm and looking at the Dark Mark. "You're scum to him. The lowest of the low. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about what happened to you. He knows what you went through after the war. He doesn't care that you hoard cats and waste your inheritance on them."

Draco felt the tears well up in his eyes. "Did he say that?"

"I'm sure he thinks it."

He stood up, hugging himself with his arms. His tears felt warm, uncomfortable, itchy against his cheeks.

"You're too skinny. Are you eating enough?"

"I'm never hungry."

"But you ate last night?"

He sighed. "It felt right. It felt like Harry was..." he shook his head, "like he was supposed to be here. You know? And it was like what I always wanted. Him here with me. Like... like he might actually like me... and didn't just pity me. Like he wanted to spend time with me and... What am I saying? He wouldn't have reciprocated my feelings. He doesn't like me."

"No, darling, he doesn't."

Draco's shoulders slumped. "I have to check on the kittens," he said, walking into the kitten room. The three little kittens were curled up in the sunbeam.

She stood in the doorway. "What did Harry say to you?"

"That I hadn't changed."

"Told you. He doesn't think you can change. He will only see you as a Death Eater. No matter how many cats you take in, how many kittens you save. You didn't help save anyone before. Kittens don't replace people. He knows that. You know that."

He felt the tears fall all over again.

"If he comes back here you tell me. Don't talk to him anymore. You have more important things to focus on."

He nodded, looking at the kittens. "I know. But fuck... I wanted that friendship so badly."

"You want more than a friendship."

He sighed. "I do. I want that more than anything."

"He makes you feel like shit."

"That was my own fault."

"No."

"He saved us all. Proved that we could be redeemed."

"But he doesn't see that for you. You aren't even allowed to own a wand."

"But I still can perform magic," he said softly. "I don't know why they insisted on taking my wand. I can use wandless magic."

"Would never have guessed with the state of your house."

He sighed. "I know that things look like they're a mess, but... everything's fine."

"You wouldn't have called me over if things weren't good."

He sighed. "I thought... this could have been my chance... I still thought he was married. I thought we could just be friends."

"If he was married though, would you really have been happy being just friends?"

"No. But it would have been enough."

She rested her hands on her hips. "Darling, I think you need to meet someone new. Lose your virginity. Settle down with a man as cat crazy as you. It might be your only chance."

"I'd rather be single and a virgin forever-"

"Don't," she said, taking his hand in hers. "What's this bruising? Did you punch Harry Potter?" she asked, making eye contact with him.

"No. The wall."

She scrunched up her nose. "That's not as exciting."

"I need to have him over and apologies to him. I have to explain my insecurities-"

"Hush, darling. No. Bad. Have you learnt nothing? He doesn't want you."

"He might," he said desperately. "There's still time. Pansy, I get it. You're a businesswoman who doesn't want a man, but I do. I know that... I totally get that he doesn't want me, I understand that. But..." he sighed, "I'm sure that... if I start with friendship-"

"Then that oblivious asshole meets someone else at the Ministry and they start fucking. Great. Next plan?"

"Why are you so mean?"

"Why did you grow up to be such a dependant crybaby?"

"I'm not." He sighed, knowing that that wasn't particularly convincing. "I don't know what to do."

"Clearly. I don't think that I can help you. You're a lost cause. Have you spoken to your parents?"

Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd spoken to them. Perhaps they'd called him for his birthday. "Yes," he lied.

"Don't lie to me."

He sighed. "Okay. I spoke to them within this last year."

"Maybe you should call your mother."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Promise you will?"

"As soon as you leave I'll call them."

"Well, I will be off then. Thank you for being so hospitable," she added sarcastically.

"You know you can help yourself to anything."

"I know. Call your mother," she said, apparating from the room.

He sighed, looking at his mobile phone. He'd insisted that his parents have one in case he needed to contact them, which his mother had found amusing and accepted.

But he didn't want to call them. Generally speaking, nothing good came of hassling his parents. They fretted over him, and wanted to make sure he was okay, and they wanted to stop by and see him. he didn't know if he could face them while feeling like this.

In saying that, if he didn't call them, Pansy would definitely tell them he was 'having a mental breakdown' as she had so often before. Another reason he didn't want to deal with his parents. They thought he needed a stint in the St Mungo's mental health ward. He'd managed to doge it so far, but if Pansy brought up Potter's name...

He picked up the phone, calling his mother. He was surprised to hear his father's voice on the other end.

"Draco, I don't know why you insist on calling on this thing, it is so loud," he said.

"I'm sorry. I just- is mum there?"

"Yes, I will get her. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks dad."

"And how are the... grandchildren?" he asked with a sigh.

Draco smiled, making eye contact with Jenny who licked the fur on her chest, her tongue momentarily getting caught. "They're good."

"That's good. If you're not coping let me know and I'll come by. My love, it's Draco."

"Thank you dear. Draco? Is everything okay?"

"No mum. Everything's a mess and I just found out Harry isn't married and I had him over and then I kicked him out and I want to tell him I'm sorry but I just can't."

"I am so glad you're taking this call," his father said. "I had to listen to him talk about Potter for the entirety of his school years."

"Lucius dear, the phone has the speaker thing on and I don't know how to change it. He can hear you."

"Fuck."

Draco felt scandalised, but managed to get his words together. "I just need advice."

"Do you think you could explain everything but slower?"

He relayed the previous month to her, the kittens, Harry, dinner, Pansy, all with the hopes of some judgement free advice.

"Draco, my sweet boy, the simple thing to do is stop listening to Pansy. She isn't good to you. Invite Harry over for dinner and apologise to him. It's that simple."

"You think?"

"Sweetheart I know. I don't think that Potter boy is particularly intelligent. I think he would be more than willing to forgive you. But don't beg for his forgiveness. Malfoy's don't beg and I know your father would be disappointed if he hears of you begging for Potter's affection- no my love, I don't need your input."

"I'm guessing you're still on speaker?"

"That would explain why you're so loud," his father said.

Draco sighed. "Okay, I think this was a good talk-"

"I know you're busy with your cats, but do you think you could invite us over or come visit soon? We are so proud of you and love you so much, but we want to see more of you."

"Yeah... let me get back to you on that. I love you, mum. And dad, if you're still there, I love you too."

"I am. Love you Draco."

He hung up and set his phone down with a sigh.

No. It wouldn't be that easy. Would Harry really accept that as an apology? He doubted it. He leaned back into the lounge, pulling his knees up to his chest, hugging them. He looked at the phone. All he had to do was send Harry a message. 

He sighed, picking the phone up and opening his messages.

He smiled, thinking about how full of hope he'd been when Harry agreed to come over. Then he had to scare him away. He groaned. He was such an idiot.

Harry didn't have to like him. To want to spend time with him. He didn't even have to forgive him.

He sighed. Harry had no right to forgive him. He had every right to think Draco wasn't worth his time. He really wasn't. What could Draco offer Harry, that he didn't already have? Harry had everything he could need. His own home, having inherited the Black estate, a good career, and friends who were family.

Draco grabbed a shredded cushion from next to him, holding it against him as he picked up his phone.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained.


	3. Chapter 3

"Master," Kreacher said as Harry walked through the door. "I have prepared dinner."

"Thank you, Kreacher." He kicked his boots off and walked into the dining room, sitting at the table. He was hungry, having been held back at work a lot later than expected, but he just hadn't been able to stomach anything that day. He looked at the meal Kreacher had prepared. It looked good. It was everything he could want in a meal, but he just _couldn't_ eat.

"Is it too cold?"

"No, it's perfect, it's just..."

"That food you bought last night make you feel poorly, did it?" he asked in a rather disparaging tone.

He sighed. "No, Kreacher, the Chinese food didn't make me sick."

He seemed sceptical, but nodded. "Can I get anything else?"

"No. No you can't."

Kreacher watched him for another few moments before nodding and returning to the kitchen.

Harry pushed his food around on the plate. He hadn't been able to stomach anything since he'd upset Malfoy the night before. He hadn't meant to. The last thing he wanted was to upset him.

He managed a few mouthfuls of food. He wanted to reach out. Apologise to Malfoy. Tell him that he was sorry. That he truly didn't think that Malfoy was the same person he had been at school. He was a different person. Unrecognisable.

But he wasn't sure that he'd be willing to hear him out. What if he didn't want to?

He stood up, making his way to his office where he'd left his phone. He picked it up, realising the battery was low, as was usual, but he was surprised that it not only had some battery power left, but he had a message which said it was from Draco Malfoy. He pressed on the notification, the message opening.

_Hey, I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from right now, but I needed to send you my apology. It's driving me crazy. So here goes. I'm sorry for being snappy with you last night. I had no reason to be. You don't have to like me, or forgive me for my past mistakes. I thought that you could give me a chance so I could show you I've changed, but I couldn't even do that. I'm sorry. Whether or not you want to reply is up to you. If you got this far, thank you for reading._

Harry felt himself smiling. It was a dumb smile, realising that he had been an idiot as per usual. He was sure this was the fastest he had ever typed as he replied.

_Don't be ridiculous of course I accept your apology. Clearly I just thought you hated me and didn't want anything to do with me but was trying to be nice for the sake of the kittens. I'm sorry if I upset you. It wasn't my intent_

He waited a few minutes for the reply, but it came through.

_I know now that it wasn't your intent. I'm sorry I was such a dick. Can I see you soon?_

_Just let me know when and I'll be there._

_Now?_

_Give me five._

Harry put the phone in his pocket. "Kreacher, I'm heading out," he said, before apparating to Malfoy's home.

"Oh!" Malfoy cried out as Harry appeared in the living room. "You got here quicker than I expected."

"I hope that's okay."

Malfoy's expression softened. "Of course. I mean, you do know that is it frowned upon to apparate into someone's home. But I'm glad you're here. Harry, I'm sorry. I am. I'm really-"

Harry was more surprised that Malfoy was calling him by his first name. "Sorry for?"

Malfoy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't be daft."

"I'm serious," Harry insisted. "I'm genuinely curious."

"I have a lot to apologise for. I don't even know where to start."

"Neither. You don't need to apologise to me.

"I think I do. I definitely do. I was going to... I was going to be, no, I would have felt responsible if Voldemort had killed you-"

"But he didn't. I almost killed you," he said, his hand automatically resting on Malfoy's chest, knowing that was where the scars littered his torso, feeling Malfoy's breathing quicken and his heart race. Harry looked into his eyes. "I'm also sorry."

"You are the last person who should apologise to me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Harry, you're not that stupid, surely."

"I can look past what happened. I hope you can too."

"No. I can't. I'm stuck where I am because of the choices I made in my past."

"You're telling me that you're only raising kittens because you tried to kill people?"

"I don't like the way you said that, but, yes, basically. It feels like atonement. I refuse to let a single kitten or cat die in my care. So far I've been lucky. I have had... well over a hundred cats through this house."

"You're incredible," he said, pulling Malfoy into a kiss. It felt exactly how he wanted it to. Malfoy eagerly kissing him back like they did this all the time, like they weren't basically strangers, like they just _fit_ together. He broke the kiss, looking into Malfoy's eyes, Malfoy looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

"I wasn't expecting that," he said, his hand resting on the side of Harry's face.

"Sorry. I just... it felt right," Harry said, taking Malfoy's hand in his, noting the large bandaid that had been haphazardly stuck over his Dark Mark. He kissed Malfoy's forearm, Malfoy trying to pulling away.

"It did," he agreed. "But I think we have a few things to work through."

"I think so too. We can, right?" Harry asked, anxious for Malfoy's response, yet hoping for the best.

Malfoy smiled. "Yes, we can."


End file.
